


Nature's True Beauty

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, No Spoilers, Tsumugi is my wife, i love this ship so much ok, i will die for this ship, i wrote this after a party and im tired, irumatsu side ship, papa bless, shironaga is my cryptonite, thank you to danganrarepair week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: Tsumugi and Angie are roommates. Angie sees the opportunity to paint in a middle of a rainstorm. Tsumugi takes a different comfort, the flowers blooming outside.





	Nature's True Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 2 of rarepair week! And, I, of course had to do something for it! The prompt was flowers and rain and I happily obliged! 
> 
> Idk, how to post a03 links on tumblr, so I'm gonna be posting this on my tumblr and on my a03, until i figure it out ofc!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!

The rain was a comforting presence for some people. For others, a constant reminder of the grim side of society. For artists, it could be best suited as inspiration for a piece. The constant dripping on the glass pane of the window in Angie Yonaga's dorm room was that inspiration. The girl was generally a happy and carefree person, almost like a ray of sunshine that's present after even an especially strong storm.

Although, for her paintings, she opted more to use the environment and take their feelings into more of a consideration. Stroke after stroke of her paint brush continued to bring life into the canvas, conveying more of a lively personality than most humans do. She was on her way on creating another masterpiece. 

“Angie!” That voice snapped the Ultimate Artist back to reality as she turned her head to face her roommate, and love interest, Tsumugi Shirogane, Ultimate Cosplayer. The both shared many similarities, both involving their lives around creativity and other miscellaneous interests. Religion and Anime, respectfully. “Hm?” Angie replied in her usually bubbly tone.

Tsumugi stepped back a bit and revealed an empty manikin and a bunch of crumpled up papers on her bed, an unknown anime character being plastered all over the sheets and pillows. Her usual timid tone was gone and replaced with an incredibly worried expression, the girl starting to pace around the confided space, bumping into nearly all the furniture. Yonaga faced away from her work in progress to go and comfort her partner, trying to get her to perform the breathing exercises Atua supposedly sent her in a dream last week.

“In and out, Mugi! In and out..”

“In.. Out.. In.. Out..” 

Shirogane’s expression and body eased up as she did the exercises a few more times, her timid tone returning as she thanked her partner. “Thank you, Angie. I really don't know what I would do if you weren't here.”

“Of course! Atua does say you have to take care of your romantic interest!”

The cosplayer blushed a bit, still not being used to a romantic relationship. With a woman no less. Angie pecked her cheek a bit as she started looking through Tsumugi's crumpled up papers. Shirogane was used to Angie’s curiosity. 

She softly sighed as she carefully approached the window, seeing the beautiful streaks of the raindrops decorating the transparent glass pane. She looked outside for a bit and saw two of her old high school classmates, who were also attending this certain college, it was more of an extension of Hope's Peak. The two classmates were Kaede Akamatsu and Miu Iruma, laying down in a bed of flowers. 

She smiled a bit as she saw the usual loud-mouth, rude and vulgar Iruma relaxed with her girlfriend as they both seemed to fall asleep, a giant make-shift picnic site protecting them from the elements. The flowers were just starting to bloom and they both looked so good against them. Her eyes sparkled as she noticed the little patterns and differences in the flora. It looked absolutely stunning, the gentle rain drops also complementing the flowers' texture. Tsumugi was completely infatuated by the beauty of it all, trailing away in her own little world.

Angie went through all the papers and deduced that these were scrapped designs of an alternate version she wanted to create for her favorite character, as the maker of the original animation passed away, she wanted to pay homage to them. Angie softly smiled, seeing all the effort Tsumugi was putting in to make it absolutely perfect. She took her eyes off the broken scrap and looked at the Cosplayer, falling in love all over again as she saw the soft smile on her face. She giggled and came up to her, tapping her shoulder to get her to stop daydreaming, opting to help her make a design Shirogane would be happy with.

“Mugi! C'mon, wake up sleepy head! Me and Atua are going to help you!”

Tsumugi shook her head violently, a bad habit of hers she does when she gets forcibly woken up from a daydream. She barely heard her lover speak as she was still a bit dazed from the beauty she had seen minutes prior.

“A-Ah, sorry! I was off somewhere again..” 

“Where did you go to this time?”

“Hmm.. If I had to describe it, it was a world full of nature, I suppose.”

“Isn't the world already filled with nature?” 

“I mean, the entire world! No cities, no crime.. A-Ah!” 

“Hm?”

“A world with no crime.. No cities… T-That would be the perfect AU, wouldn't it?”

“Did you find your inspiration, Mugi?”

“Y-Yes! F-Finally..” 

 

Tsumugi wrapped Angie up in an embrace, practically crying into Yonaga's shoulder as she finally noticed the artist's painting, audibly gasping. She let go and walked over to it, taking in every small detail. “W-Woah… Another masterpiece, huh, Ang?”

“Work in progress, yes! But, I feel like it is missing something.. Even Atua can't seem to figure it out.”

“Ah! I got it! Maybe let's help each other out, a collaboration! L-Like, we can both design your painting while we also design the outfit I’m making? Two great minds think alike.”

“Mugi, you're a genius! Atua is very pleased with your answer. Let's start with the plan!” 

“Sounds good to me!”

The two girls spent seemingly hours planning their designs, even more finishing them. It took approximately two days with no sleep to finish both pieces. They only had a couple of small meals, but it was all worth it in the end. Both of the results turned out phenomenal as both artists admired their work, nearly falling asleep when they put their equipment down. Both girls were huddled onto the couch as they observed both of their pieces. Cuddling for a bit until they both fell asleep. A rainstorm started to brew outside, even bigger than the last. But, this one was more gentle. More comforting. Loving, in a sense.


End file.
